Ezria
by purplemum123
Summary: A story about Aria and Ezra from PLL, I changed it a little! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prologue

How can this be so wrong, but so right? I always thought that love was straight forward - you love someone, or you don't. But I was so wrong, because it's not just about you and he, your feelings and his, it's the whole world. Some people just can't be together, because the world will never accept them as a couple, but how can you please the world and move on when you are in love with somebody else. My mother used to tell me - "screw 'em all and follow your heart". I guess that's what I'm going to do...

Chapter one

Alison Di'laurentis disappeared when aria was 15. She was the queen bee at rosewood high school - blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a figure to die for, and she was one of Arias best friends. Every guy wanted Alison, and every girl wanted to be Alison. That was just the way it was. When she went missing, Aria never really thought about what was going on. Part of her had always thought that she'd just show up, but it never happened.

Aria's family moved to Iceland the next month, which was like a breath of fresh air for her. She needed to clear her head, and Iceland was perfect, but it was never permanent change - it was a work thing for arias dad, Byron. Well, he said it was...

"Aria?" her mom, Ella, called. "Are you ok?"  
>Aria was sitting on her bed with Moulin rouge on mute, looking out to the unfamiliar sights of rosewood.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird to be back, you know?"  
>"I hear you! I just went out to put the snow chains on the car, and then I realised I wasn't in Iceland, I was in sunny rosewood! But I think I'm glad to be back."<br>"I'm not so sure..." aria mumbled to her self, a little too loud.  
>"Lighten up, aria! Could you give mike a ride to lacrosse for me?"<br>She sighed. She guessed that, now we were back, she'd have the lacrosse duty again. It was nice to have a year off.

"Yeah, sure."...

Aria dropped Mike off at the gates of rosewood high quickly, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and go to the most dingy bar she could find. As she started to reverse out, a tall, dark figure tapped on my window. Was that... Noel Kahn! He looked as gorgeous as ever, a tight sweat shirt clinging to his body, his dark hair gelled back and his round face smiling. He blinked at her with his long lashes and grinned.  
>"Aria!" he shouted happily, "you're back!"<br>"Noel! Hey! How are you?" Aria asked back. Noel was her biggest crush all through middle school, but she'd never had the courage to approach him before.  
>"I'm great! How was Europe - where did you go again?"<br>"Iceland," she replied, smiling. "It was great, thank you!"  
>"You staying to watch practice?" Noel asked.<br>"No, I'm gonna go grab some food, but I'll see you around!"  
>Noel grinned and waved her off, and she decided to ditch the whole dive of a bar thing and settle for Hollis bar and grill - Hollis was the local college and the bar was on campus. It wasn't very big and was never busy, so Aria figured it would be the perfect place to get some alone time.<p>

She sat down at the bar quietly and ordered a coke. The bar was dusty and plain, with brown walls and a dark, stained wood floor. It was practically empty, as she expected. She took by coke and paid the guy with a smile. At that moment, something from behind the bar caught her eye - a poster. "MISSING", it said, "ALISON DI'LAURANTIS". Arias stomach churned as she looked at the picture of her old best friend; it was took at arias 15th birthday sleepover just over a year ago - the police liked to use it because it showed her face clearly. Aria took a swig of her coke and turned away, closing her eyes to keep in the tears.  
>"Are you ok down there?" someone asked. Aria jumped as she looked for where the voice was coming from.<br>"Sorry" the voice chuckled. Aria realised the voice was coming from a guy three stools down from her. He has chestnut brown hair that was slightly curly and a round face. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his smile was slightly crooked. Aria felt her heart flutter as he smiled at her - it was a pretty amazing sight!

Aria pulled herself together just in time to reply.  
>"I'm a bit jet lagged," she admitted, "I just got back from Europe."<br>"Where in Europe?" the guy replied.  
>"Iceland."<br>"I spent some time in Reykjavik, on the way up to Amsterdam. It's a great city!"  
>Aria nodded, smiling. "So, do you go to Hollis?" she asked.<br>"Just graduated"  
>Aria smiled again. "I'm Aria, by the way."<br>"Ezra. So, what's your major?"  
>Aria paused. Major? He thought she went to Hollis? But she was only sixteen! A lump formed in her throat as she remembered something her father had said; 'I don't like to lie, but sometimes, telling the truth does more harm than good.' She gulped.<br>"Err; well I'm leaning towards English..."  
>"that's what I majored!"<br>"And I write too, but it's kinda personal at the moment," aria continued. At this point, Ezra moved up the bar towards aria.  
>"I'm impressed!" he smiled, staring into arias deep brown eyes.<br>"Why?" aria laughed.  
>"I tried writing, and it ended up being stressful, more than fun - I guess I was writing what other people wanted to read. But if you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion! I'd love to read some of your work, if you'd let me?"<br>Aria grinned. "You may be disappointed..."  
>"You're smart, you've travelled," Ezra placed a hand on Aria's knee, "I'd like to know more about you..."<br>Aria jerked her leg away from his touch. Whoa. This was scaring her. She looked up at Ezra, who was awkwardly staring at the floor, embarrassed. This wasn't Arias style, but she figured it was a once in a life time opportunity.  
>"Yeah," she replied "I think I'd like to know more about you too."<br>I didn't take long for Ezra to drag her to the toilets and hoist her on the sink. He put her hand on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other for a moment, before their lips locked, there mouths fitting together perfectly...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aria sat in the front seat of her fathers Subaru. It was her first day back at school after the summer vacation, and she was feeling kind of nervous. Since Alison disappeared, she hadn't had any other friends. Although she and Alison used to hang around with Emily, a jock, Spencer, an all-round academic buff and Hanna, someone who was sensitive about her looks (and weight, she was never slim, let's say), they drifted apart after that fateful day. They were all sleeping at Ali's house, and when they woke up, she was gone, never to be found. They were friends because of Ali - without her, they were nobodies.

"thanks for the lift, dad.", aria's brother, mike, called from the back. He shot into the school gates before Byron could even say bye.  
>"later, dad. See you tonight," aria murmured as she went to get out of the car.<br>"wait. I love you aria, you know that, right?" Byron asked.  
>"yeah, i love you too dad," aria replied, confused.<br>"and you know that I love your mother..." he continued. Oh. This again.  
>"do you?" aria shot back. Byron sighed, and put the key in the ignition.<br>"I made a mistake, I just hope one day you'll forgive me. Now go, I don't want you to be late."  
>Aria sighed and got out. She stood on the pavement for a moment, remembering...<p>

It was the winter before Ali went missing; she and aria were wondering around Hollis gardens, chatting about life and guys they thought were cute - in arias case, Noel Kahn. They were just passing the fountain when Ali pointed to a car down a back alley.  
>"hey, isn't that your dads car?" she'd said. Aria looked at where she was pointing and froze. It was her dads car ok, and he was in there. Making out with a girl. Who wasn't Ella.<p>

"aria!" some one called.  
>"Emily!" aria replied, recognising her instantly.<br>"when did you get back?" she asked, smiling. They started to walk into school as they talked.  
>"yesterday! Do you have AP english first? We can walk together?"<br>"yeah! I here the new english teacher is really hot!" she answered.  
>"cool, so, how are you?", aria asked.<br>"I'm fine, thanks. Are you ok?"  
>Aria nodded as she walked to a free desk in the English classroom. She pulled out her notes as the new teacher came in - Emily was right, he looked pretty hot from the back. He turned around, smiling, looking over his class, but when he came to aria, his face dropped.<br>"holy shit." he whispered. Aria snapped up her head, wondering what the commotion was, and just for a second, she linked eyes with the new teacher. Standing in front of her, was Ezra, the gorgeous man she had fallen for at the bar. Her jaw dropped, and people started to whisper.  
>"hey aria, did you sleep with the teacher!" someone said.<p>

At that moment, arias phone vibrated in her pocket. One new text. She opened it, feeling sick.  
>"I saw you and mr Fitz in the grill. Score for aria!"... Holy shit indeed.<p>

Aria stood up, feeling dizzy. Without saying a word, she ran out the classroom, heading for the toilets. She was halfway there when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Ezra.

She spun on her heels to face him, her head still spinning. He glared at her, worry in his eyes.  
>"I really need to go-" she started.<br>"you told me you went to Hollis." Ezra muttered.  
>"I didn't. I told you I was thinking about majoring English. And that's true!"<br>"I... Have to get back. Just, don't be long."  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't-"<br>"it's ok." he gave aria a crooked smile as he walked back into class.

Aria stood there for a minute, her feet froze into place. She looked at the text again. Who could of known? She didn't even remember anyone else in the bar. She sighed for a moment, and then trudged back to class.

"arias been getting kinky with mr Fitz?" Noel hissed, poking aria in the ribs. At this moment, Ezra coughed.  
>"please excuse my language. I, um, stubbed my toe on the desk." he said. What a lame excuse. Everyone knew something was up, buy except aria, Ezra and the sender of her strange note, no one knew what...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Because I love you all I decided to put up 2 chapters today! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!_**

Chapter three

It was half 4. School had just ended and the corridors were empty. Aria trudged through the hall in her cutest dress and ankle boots - she was a woman on a mission.

She knocked on the door of her English classroom softly, peering in through the window. She saw Ezra at his desk, marking papers, and her heart did a summersault. He gave aria a double take, worry in his eyes.

Aria opened the door slowly, smiling shyly.  
>"hi," she squeaked. "can I come in?"<br>Ezra nodded. "hey."  
>"hi again," aria replied awkwardly.<br>"Look, Aria, I think you're amazing. When I first met you, I thought, 'who is this girl!' But now..."  
>Aria placed a hand on his and smiled. "I'm still that girl. Ok, nothings changed."<br>Ezra's eyes bulged. "yes it has! I'm your teacher."  
>"I felt something, when I was with you," aria said, squeezing his hand. "I know you felt that too."<br>Ezra sighed, and pulled his hand away from Aria's. "we just can't." he said, walking out of the room. Aria instantly felt empty. She guessed he was right, though. He was her teacher, and that wasn't right. But she was telling the truth - she felt a connection with him when she had kissed him, it felt so... Right. She walked home sadly, she wanted him so badly.

The next day in AP English, Aria was careful not to make so much as eye contact with Ezra. Even hearing his voice made her stomach churn. It looked like Ezra was trying to do the same thing as well. He did little things like call everyones name on the register, but when he got to Aria he mumbled "Yes I've seen her", and giving out everyones essays back personally, but giving Aria's to Noel Kahn's to pass down the row.

It was so hard to sit in that class room and call him Mr. Fitz. She couldn't pretend that she didn't know him.

"dude, Mr Fitz gets some serious ass!" Colin Holpers whispered to the guy sitting next to him.  
>Aria's head jerked up. "what!" she snapped.<br>"I heard he's down on a different girl every week. Why, you jealous?" he teased.  
>"of course not." Aria mumbled. Her hands gripped the table, making small dents in the wood. That had to be a lie, right? He didn't seem the type.<p>

Suddenly, a guy from the office knocked on the door.  
>"Mr Fitz. Can you send Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery up to the office?" he said. Aria was positive he flinched at her name.<br>"Er, yes. Of course. Thank you." Ezra answered. Aria shot a confused look at Emily; what could all this mean? She rose from her seat slowly, and as she walked pass Ezra's desk, he gave Aria the tiniest, crooked, awkward smile. Aria's heart fluttered, but she managed to ignore it and focus on not falling over.

She sat outside the office, her hand on Emily's. Opposite her sat Spencer and Hanna, her old best friends. Spencer hadn't changed much from past year: she wore the same smart/chic clothes with vintage accessories. Hanna had changed completely - her hair was curled into perfectly formed ringlets and she had lost a lot of weight. She wore quite a bit of make-up and a beautiful dress that looked remarkably similar to the one Aria saw in last weeks issue of Vogue. Hanna reminded her of, well, Alison. Emily was just a stunningly beautiful as Aria had remembered. She wore no make-up, her hair was scraped back in a pony, and she wore a green vest top and denim skirt. She didn't try to fit in - she didn't dye her hair blonde or pile on mascara, but as far as Aria was concerned, Emily was always prettier than Alison. Suddenly, Aria felt like an outsider. She had her own, personal style, she customised her own clothes so they'd fit the vintage chic style she went for. She lived in her leather jacket and had big, brown eyes. She always just let her dark, shiny hair go wavy.

Just then, Principal Gupta came outside.  
>"Girls. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. I just got of the phone to the police and I have some news about your friend." she said.<br>Aria felt sick. She new what was coming. Emily leaned against her, a small whine escaping her mouth.  
>"They found Alison's body."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was the day of Alison's funeral. It had all been organised very quickly - within a week, in fact. Since then, Aria had been spending a lot more time with Emily. It was nice to spend some time with someone who was going through the same as Aria, and Emily was a really lovely person. It felt nice to have someone to eat lunch with again.

Aria was walking towards her car when Emily ran up to her. The streaks on her face told Aria that she'd been crying, but then again, so had Aria.  
>"Hey. I just wondered if you wanted to ride with us. For the..." Emily trailed off. Out of everyone, Alison's death was hitting Emily the hardest. She was always so sensitive; Aria remembered her crying when they went to see the tigger movie with Aria's little brother.<p>

Aria took Emily's hand and squeezed it.  
>"sure," she whispered. "it's gonna be ok, em."<br>Emily smiled back. "are you ready to go?" she asked.  
>"sure," Aria replied, linking arms with Emily and walking toward her mothers car.<p>

"Aria?", Emily asked, "are you coming?"  
>Aria was looking out of the chapel window. Alison's funeral was about to start and her eyes were puffy from crying.<br>"just, give me a minute. I'll meet you down there," Aria said, composing herself.  
>"Sure," Emily said with a smile.<p>

Aria stood alone for a minute, thinking.  
>"Was she a friend of yours?", some one asked. Aria glanced up to see Ezra, every inch of his gorgeousness so close to Aria's body. But she resisted the temptation to lunge into him. Instead, she scowled, "do you care?".<br>"I don't know what I feel worse about," Ezra replied, "having to stay away from you, or being a jerk about it."  
>Aria felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She bit her lip and nodded, "she was one of my best friends."<br>"I'm so sorry, Aria."  
>"For Alison, or for being a jerk?"<br>"both." he whispered.  
>"thank you. It means a lot,"<br>"Aria. I've made a mess of things, and I've landed you in the middle of it all. With all your going through... And just the... I... I don't know what to do."  
>Aria sighed. "I would never want to do anything that could get you in trouble." she kissed him on the cheek slowly, and then pulled away. "Goodbye Ezra.", she said, tears now freely falling down her face. But as she walked away, her grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.<br>"Don't cry." he whispered. And suddenly, his lips were on hers, his hands in his hair. His kiss was like fire, and for a second, Aria kissed back. But she knew Ezra was right before. It wasn't meant to be. She pulled away slowly, and stroked his face, remembering what Ezra said to her in his classroom.  
>"We just can't..." she whispered. And with that, she walked down the stairs, feeling sick and confused. A range of emotions were running through her head - she didn't know what to do.<p>

As she was stomping down the stairs, Aria received a text message. At first, she thought it might have been Emily wondering where she was. But as she glanced at the phone, she realised the number was blocked. The message said;

"Trust me, he doesn't care about you. He gets some serious ass, remember... Never mind sweetie, theres always your science teacher?"

Aria instantly felt sick. It was obvious that someone had seen her and Ezra together at some point, someone knew. But Aria thought about the text - "he doesn't care about you sweetie.." Maybe it was right - that was just Ezra's game. Wether it was or not, this was her best friends funeral. She guessed she should start focusing on that point.

Aria walked into the chapel. It was filled, almost every seat taken. There must have been hundreds of people here. Mrs Di'Laurentis was at the back, welcoming people as they came into the church.  
>"Aria, honey!", she said with a hug.<br>"hey..." aria replied.  
>"I told the girls to all sit at the front - it's what Alison would have wanted. Aria nodded and walked towards the front, her eyes on the large oak coffin. How could this be happening? How could Alison be dead? Surely it wasn't possible?<p>

But it was. Because aria was at her funeral.  
>"aria," Hanna whispered. "you ok?"<br>Aria snapped back into reality and nodded, reaching for Hanna's hand. Hanna smiled and shuffled up, letting her sit down. Sitting next to her was Spencer, and Emily was on the end.

Hanna was wearing a really beautiful dress, and her blonde hair, tied back into a loose bun, looked lovely.

"you look amazing." aria whispered.  
>"thank you" Hanna smiled. "how was Iceland?"<br>"it was... Beautiful... How have you been?"  
>"I've been better. But, you know. Lost some weight, discovered make-up..."<br>Aria giggled. "you were always gorgeous." She said. Aria turned her attention to Emily. "hey em, sorry for leaving you..."  
>"it's fine..." Emily replied, distantly.<br>At that time, the preacher stepped forward.  
>"the lord giveth," he said, "and the lord taketh away."<br>Out of the very corner of arias eye, she saw a tall man with light blue eyes and dark hair, staring at her, a longing in his eyes. Aria smiled at him nervously, and Ezra turned away. Aria was certain she saw a tear run down his cheek. And she really doubted he was crying about Alison.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to every one for your kind words! Hope you enjoy Chapter 5! If you have and ideas, please tell me!_**

Chapter five

He smiled a slightly crooked smile. He combed his dark, curly hair with his perfect hands. His light blue eyes stared into hers. His fingers brushed against her cheek. He breathed slowly, his breath smelt sweet. He leant forward and kissed her. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist. He held her close, hugging her. Protecting her. He pulled away, slowly, still smiling. "I love you." he whispered. Ezra.

Aria couldn't breath. She let out muffled sobs, trembling. She remembered the coffin, the people. Ezra. The kiss. Her whole body shook, and she began to scream, in between long, loud sobs. Everything was wrong - how was she supposed to just carry on with her life when this was happening. She thought of Alison, her beauty, her smile, her laugh. She though about what Alison would say about Ezra, if she was still alive. But she wasn't. She was dead.

"Aria!" her mother cried, rushing into her room. "It's ok! Stop shaking honey, you're home. You're in your bed."  
>"M-"aria started, but her voice wouldn't work. She took a deep breath. "Mom!" she finally screamed. "Mom. Mom. Mommm..." she started to cry.<br>"Aria! Calm down, please. It's ok. I'm here."  
>Aria clenched her fingers into fists to force her hands to stop shaking.<br>"I know. I... I had a bad dream." Aria lied. It was a beautiful dream. It was the real world that she was crying about. Aria breathed slowly.  
>"I'm ok." she said. A lie, again.<br>"Aria, you know, if you want to take a day or two off school, I'm sure your head master will understand..."  
>"No, mom, it's fine, I'm cool. Seriously, I can handle school." aria replied quickly. The truth was she wanted to go to school. She had a few things to sort out, and she had first period English.<br>"It's going to get better Aria," Ella said with a smile, reaching for her hands. "Right now, you just stay strong. You have your friends, and your family to help you through this. But you need to be strong and carry on, like Alison would."  
>Aria blinked and looked up at her mom. "I just..." she started, but she soon snapped out of it. "No, your right. Thanks."<br>"Right, well do you want a lift?" Ella asked. Aria nodded slowly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.  
>"Ok, well, just be ready in like, five minutes. I'll meet you downstairs, there are muffins."<br>Aria sighed, and got up, staring at her puffy eyes. She reached for her miracle drug - foundation.

Aria walked into school quickly, practically sprinting through the corridors to her English classroom. She didn't bother knocking; she just stormed in, right up to Ezra's desk. "Aria!" he said with a smile.  
>"Ok firstly; I'd appreciate it if you would stop leading me on. It's driving me crazy, and to be quite honest, it's not working. Secondly, you're my teacher, ok? You can get like, fired for kissing a student. I don't want that on my shoulders, so stay the he'll away from me. Thirdly, I don't know who you think I am, but you can't... Play me along" Aria breathed quickly, not paying attention to Ezra speaking her name. "Please, go down on some other high school student. Or call into a brothel. Is that your type, student?" aria continued. "Ok, ew. Don't answer that. I don't even want to know, just, I don't want to be in your class anymore..."<br>"Aria!" Ezra cried. Aria peeked up at his face, he looked hurt. Even though that was what aria wanted, she didn't exactly get a cut of satisfaction.  
>"I wasn't using you for sex! Who do you think I am? And I'm really sorry about yesterday, and just, everything. I understand why you don't want to see me, but that was kinda mean." Aria's face lit up. So Colin was wrong...<br>"Do you like me?" Aria asked timidly.  
>"yes! God yes! I don't even know why you're asking me that!"<br>"But it could never work, right..." aria sighed. "I am so sorry. Some one said that you, um."  
>"Yeah, I heard that rumour too," Ezra giggled.<br>"Can you, err, transfer me out of this class then?" Aria asked.  
>"You were serious about that, huh?" Ezra mumbled.<br>"Yeah. I think it would be for the best..."  
>"I can keep my feelings in check."<br>"I can't." aria replied. "And even if I could, I don't want to! It's way to hard to sit in this classroom every day and call you 'Mr Fitz', ok? Please."  
>Ezra sighed. "I'll see what I can do..."<br>"Thank you," aria whispered. By this time, people were filing into the classroom, so Aria took her seat next to Emily.  
>"Hey, Em. You ok?" aria asked.<br>Emily laughed. "No, not really."  
>Aria sighed and reached out to hug her. "Hey, Emily. You are one of the strongest girls I know. And I'm telling you now, Ali wouldn't want you moping about her for the rest of your life," Aria said, remembering what her mom had told her. She grabbed Emily's hands and smiled, "Alison would want you to get a tan by the pool with that hot life guard."<br>Emily giggled. "Save me!" she said, imitating Alison's voice.  
>Just then, Ezra walked up to them. On instinct, aria dropped Emily's hands and smoothed down her hair.<br>"I'm really sorry about your friend, girls." he said. He froze for a moment, gave a crooked smile, and walked off. 'WOW' Emily mouthed, whilst sitting herself down. Yeah, aria thought. Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been kind of busy! But if you like it, please R&R and I will try and update asap! Any ideas on what should happen next? Please comment of private message me your thoughts - I'd love to hear from you! Sorry, this is a kinda short chapter... Happy reading!:)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

"Hey girl!" the voice down the line said. It was Hanna.  
>"Hey Han'! What's up?"<br>"Fancy grabbing a coffee? I could do with a study buddy."  
>"Sure! Can I meet you in like, 10 minutes?" aria asked.<br>"Ok, Starbucks, right?" Hanna replied.  
>"Right. Are Em and Spence coming?" aria said. Hanging put with her old best friends had made Aria feel at home again. She had people around her that were going through exactly the same thing as her. It was nice to be able to discuss things with her friends that she couldn't with anyone else. Aria felt she could tell them anything, especially Hanna and Emily. Almost anything. She knew there was one thing that she couldn't tell anyone.<p>

"I didn't think of that! That's such a good idea! I'll give them a call," Hanna replied, snapping Aria back into reality.  
>"Ok! So, I'll see you in a bit?"<br>"Sure, later babe."  
>Aria hung up, and slipped her phone into her pocket. She grabbed her hand bag and trekked down stairs.<br>"Mom, I'm going to grab a coffee, see you later." she called on her way out.  
>"Ok! See you in a bit."<p>

"Hey!" Spencer called. She was walking to our table with her coffee in her hand, smiling.  
>"Hi," aria said with a smile as she sat down. All four of them were there now, sitting around a small table at the back of Starbucks. Aria had a skinny latte (decaf) in front of her, and she took large sips at regular intervals.<br>"So, how are you all?" she asked.  
>"Much better now I have a really hot English teacher..." Hanna replied with a wink.<br>Aria froze. Did Hanna know? No, it was impossible.  
>"Mr. Fitz? He. Is. Gorgeous." Spencer replied, smiling.<br>"I told you he was hot, didn't I!" Emily said, nudging Aria.  
>"Yeah." Aria said, mumbling.<br>"You don't think so?" Emily asked. Aria kept her head down and shrugged.  
>Hanna grinned, "Is he your uncle or something?"<br>"What," Aria said, "no way!"  
>"Then what is it between you two! He stares at you constantly. It's crazy!" Hanna replied.<br>Arias stomach flipped. "He does?"  
>"I thought that," Spencer piped in. And that first day, when he swore when he saw you, what was all that about?"<br>"He stubbed his toe," Aria muttered.  
>"What ever, I totally think he has a thing for you." Spencer said, smiling.<br>"I bet you could hook up with him..." Hanna whispered a mischievous look in her eyes. Aria felt her face go red.  
>"Hanna!" Emily shouted, "give it a rest..."<br>Aria shot Emily a thankful look.  
>"Ugh, whatever. I don't see what the fuss is about, if I could hook up with him, I would..." Hanna said smiling...<br>"He's 23!" Aria screamed, a little too loud. Only then did she realise she wasn't supposed to know that. "Ish..." she added.  
>"So... He's hot!" Hanna argued. "and his legs are just, so..." she let out a girly squeal.<br>"Hanna, can we remember that we're talking about our AP English teacher here." Spencer said sternly.  
>"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Give your little fantasies a rest for a bit..."<br>Hanna's face sunk. "But -" She was cut off by Aria's phone. 'Sorry' she mouthed, glancing at the caller ID. Her hand flew over her mouth. Ezra?  
>"Aria?" Emily asked, "Are you ok?"<br>"Yep!" Aria said, pulling herself together. "I'll be right back; I need to take this..."  
>Aria's breathing got faster. Of all the times to call...<br>"Hello?" aria cooed, trying to sound sexy and seductive.  
>"Aria!"<br>"Hey? Are you ok?"  
>There was a heavy sigh from his side of the line. "I can't stop thinking about you. Yesterday was so amazing... I..." he was silent.<br>"yeah." aria squeaked.  
>"I just, wanted a chat..." he continued.<br>"Yeah, you know now's not really the best time..." Aria started.  
>"Don't let us stop you, eh Aria." Hanna called with a wink.<br>"Is it a guy?" Spencer asked. Aria felt her cheeks blaze.  
>"Look at her blush!" Emily giggled. Ezra giggled too.<br>"Where are you?" he asked.  
>"I'm out with some friends... From school." She stressed the word 'school'.<br>"Oh!" Ezra said, getting it. "Call me when you're alone?"  
>"Um. Ok," Aria said quickly, cutting her phone off. She walked back to the table, embarrassed.<br>"So... Who was that?" Emily said with a smile.  
>"My, um, friend from Iceland." Aria lied.<br>"Friend... Or boyfriend?" Hanna asked.  
>"I, um. Have to go." aria said, blushing.<br>"Take that as a yes." Spencer said she went.

As soon as she was out the girl's earshot, she whipped out her phone and called Ezra.  
>"Hey!" she said brightly, "it's me,"<br>"hey. So..."  
>"Do you have plans this weekend?" Aria interrupted.<br>"I don't, but..."  
>"Right. Sure," aria replied glumly.<br>"Did you tell your friends?" Ezra asked.  
>"No! No way!"<br>"right, well, this weekend. It's Noel's party this weekend, right?" he said.  
>Ugh! She'd forgotten all about that. It was tradition that, every year when Noel Kahn's parent went out, he hosted a cavern party. A thought suddenly crossed Aria's mind.<br>"Hang on... How do you know about that?" she asked.  
>"I know all!" Ezra replied with a chuckle.<br>"Anyway, maybe we could meet up afterwards?"  
>"Err, yeah. I'll call you?"<br>"Ok. Bye!" Aria hung up, a smile on her face. Damn...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not really too proud of the next 2 chapters, they're kinda short. But something good is on its way! I'm sorry I've been slacking, but I promise, some nice Ezria action for you soon!**_

_**Also, is anyone else suffering from Ezra withdrawal symptoms! Thank god he's back next week! If you have a story you think I'd like to read, tell me! See you guys! :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

"aria!" Noel called with a smile. "this is a surprise!"  
>"well, surprise!" Aria said, flinging her arms out. She'd just arrived at Noel Kahn's manor house for his party.<br>"you look great!" he cooed. "this is my friend, Meredith. She's in final year at Hollis."  
>Meredith smiled and shook Arias hand. She was tall and blonde, with a slightly long face. There was something familiar about her, but Aria couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.<br>"hi," Aria said, "I'm Aria Montgomery."  
>Meredith's eyes widened. "Byron's daughter?"<br>"yes, does he teach you?" aria asked.  
>"he did; last year." Meredith replied. For a brief moment, Aria wondered why Meredith was referring to her teacher by his first name. Then it clicked. Why she looked familiar. When she smiled when she mentioned Byron.<p>

Aria's mind turned back to the day that she saw her dad in the car, kissing another woman. The woman was blonde with green eyes and a long face. It was her. Meredith. Byron was having an affair with his student? Aria was about to decide that was pretty sick. But then, slowly, the Meredith in her memory started to turn into someone else. A girl with dark hair, big, brown eyes and a rounded face. Aria instantly recognised her as herself. And she was kissing a tall brown haired man. Ezra. Even the blue Subaru turned into a silver mercedes. Aria instantly felt sick.  
>"I have to go..." aria stammered.<br>"what!" Noel cried. "you just got here!"  
>"sorry," she turned to Meredith. "nice to meet you." she scowled icily.<p>

Aria started up her fathers Subaru. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. There was only one place she could go. Only one person that could make it better.

She whipped out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. As soon as she found the person she wanted, she pressed dial and put the phone to her ear.  
>"hello?", an all to familiar voice said.<br>"Ezra," Aria choked through tears.  
>"aria! What's wrong?" he asked with a tone of worry in his voice.<br>"I..." she stuttered. She didn't know what to say.  
>"do you want to pop round my place? You can tell me then?" he said.<br>"ok"  
>Ezra started to give her directions, but Aria only half listened. It didn't really matter, she'd already looked up his address on google earth.<br>"thank you," Aria said, her voice thick with tears.

She pulled up to Ezra's apartment, opening the door of the Subaru quickly. She walked into the flats and found Ezra's room quickly - it was at the end on the second floor. Aria breathed in, and knocked on the door nervously, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. The door swung open in seconds, and as soon as Aria saw Ezra's face, she burst into tears.

Ezra quickly wrapped his arms around her, cradling her, and letting her ruin his brand new shirt with her tears. His kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. Not once did he ask her what was wrong, he just held her in the hall outside his apartment.  
>"can I come in?" Aria squeaked, quietly.<br>"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Ezra replied nervously.  
>"I'll, um. See you on Monday then?" Aria said, confused. He was the one who invited her round... She slid out of his arms and began to walk down the hall.<br>"no, wait," Ezra called, worried. "do you need me to drive you home?"  
>"that's the last place I want to be," she muttered.<br>"why? What happened?"  
>Aria sighed, heavily. "can we just... Be here, for a minute?" she asked walking over to him, and taking his hands. He smiled a tiny, crooked smile and nodded.<br>"my dad had an affair with one of his students" Aria blurted out, "I saw him with her, but he asked me to keep it a secret. So no one else knows."  
>Ezra wiped the tears from Aria's cheeks. "it's ok," he said softly, smiling. "that doesn't sound very fair on you…"<br>"no, I guess not..." Aria stuttered.  
>"come here..." he said, reaching out his arms. Aria melted into him. "thank you..." she mumbled. "but I really do need to get back to Noel's party..." Ezra chuckled. "was it boring?" he asked, smiling.<br>"no, I just... The student was there. The one I saw..." Aria started.  
>"oh. Why did you call me?" he asked, perplexed.<br>"I guess because, you make me happy." Aria replied, embarrassed. "and I was feeling pretty sad..."  
>Ezra, now grinning, reached for Aria's chin and tilted her head up. Then, ever so slowly, he kissed her sweetly.<br>"you make me happy too," he whispered.  
>Aria smiled shyly and walked towards the stairs. She paused, looking back.<br>"oh for Gods sake, come in!" he said, grinning. Aria ran into him and kissed him again. He laughed as he took her hand and dragged her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm so sorry that this is so short! But its kind of a filler chapter, like I said there are big things to come! R+R and tell me what you'd like to see next! Love you guys! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

It was small, Aria noticed. It was just one room (excluding the bathroom), with a kitchen space in the corner and a counter to eat on. There was a raised section with a bed on it and more book case filled to the brim. There were so many books, on the floor, on the windowsill. Even with so many imperfections, to Aria, it seemed perfect.  
>"I totally want to live here!" she squealed, smiling.<br>"do you like it?" Ezra asked, amused.  
>"Like it? I love it?"<br>"thank you..."  
>Aria took a seat on his sofa. It was greeny brown, suede, and particularly comfy. "I always dreamt about getting a place of my own. I always thought ultra modern and stylish. You know, glass tables and spotlights."<br>Ezra shot her a confused look. "this place is opposite to all of that... I even have a typewriter!"  
>Aria glanced at where he was pointing, and sure enough, there was a dusty old typewriter next to an ironing board. She chuckled - that was so Ezra.<br>"I know, and this is so much better than any of the studio flats I dreamt of..."  
>"thank you!"<br>"woah." Aria gasped, looking around, "you have so many books! Have you read them all?"  
>"probably..." he replied grinning. Aria smiled in return, and walked towards him, so close that there faces were only inches away from each other. "you're such a weirdo..." Aria whispered. Ezra sighed and backed away. "so how are things with your family?"<br>Aria slumped down on the sofa. "fine.. I mean, its not fine, but, they're fine..."  
>"I don't-"<br>"I don't expect you to understand. Everything is so messed up, but at the same time, it's fine."  
>"I think I understand. Do you want some coffee?" Ezra asked.<br>"No, thanks, I think I need to go..."  
>"you could. Stay?"<br>He sat on the couch next to her, and placed his hand on her knee.  
>Aria thought about this for a moment. Her head was telling her to go back to Noels party, but she gave in to her heart.<br>"one coffee!" she said smiling. She smacked her lips to his and they both laughed. Ezra's brows knitted together and he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and longer. He pulled away and smiled at her. "you're perfect," he whispered, before meeting Aria's lips once again.

Aria put herself on top of him and twisted her fingers in his dark curly hair. They were lying down on the couch now. Aria pulled away and smiled. She knelt above Ezra for a moment and reached for his hand, then bent back down and kissed his nose.

She was almost off the couch when Ezra moaned "get back down here!"

"behave, Mr Fitz. Where's my coffee?" aria replied in a stern voice.  
>"I'm the teacher, you're the student, remember?"<br>"I'm the guest!" Aria replied, twirling her hair with a sexy pout. She jumped up and reached for his hands, pulling him up from the sofa.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was her and Ezra. She forgot about the rest of the world...


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wasn't exactly going to update this, but I found I wrote a few more chapters, and after the lovely review by i just had to post them:) her we go!**

Chapter nine

Aria practically skipped down the hall to Ezra's apartment. She knocked, smiling. She'd come back to find her phone - she was positive she left it there last night. The door swung open to reveal Ezra, a slightly pained look on his face. He held Aria's phone loosely in his right hand.

"You found it!" Aria replied with a grin.  
>"yeah. You've got it," Ezra snapped, "now go."<br>Aria shot him a puzzled look. "what?" she asked with a tone of worry.  
>"Was this all some kind of joke! Do you think I'm stupid! Well you got me Aria! You got me good!"<br>"Ezra...  
>"Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on, Aria!" he practically screamed.<br>"Ezra, I honestly don't know what you're on about..."  
>"I'm not just some boy, Aria! You can't just play me around!" he cried, slamming his fist against the wall.<br>"Ezra! Calm down." Aria replied, placing her hand on his wrist.  
>"Don't." he breathed, staring at her hand upon his wrist. Yet he kept his palms flat against the wall.<br>"please," Aria whispered quietly, "just tell me what happened. What have I done?"  
>He shot back from the wall, shaking Aria off his wrist. "Do you expect me to give in to your little innocent act! It's not going to happen, Aria."<br>At that moment, her phone buzzed.  
>"HA!" Ezra snorted. Aria peeked down at the text. It read:<p>

That's some parent teacher conference extra credit! You go girl! - A

The stalker!

Aria froze. "Ezra, no, you don't understand..."  
>"I'm pretty sure I do! I was the runt of your stupid little game. Happy? Now go!"<br>"Ezra! I didn't tell anyone anything."  
>"Aria, I thought you were more than a schoolgirl. I was wrong, wasn't I."<br>"This is all so silly! Ezra, please, come over here!"  
>He shook his head bitterly.<br>"I don't know who sent that, Ezra, I really don't!"  
>"Then how did they know!" he said with heavy sarcasm. It wasn't a question - it was a statement.<br>Aria walked forward a placed her hand on his cheek. He paused for a moment, but gently removed it with his own.  
>"It's over Aria," he said, a lump in his throat. Aria felt warm tears prickling in her eyes.<br>"I really like you..." she argued feebly, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>"Just go" he pleaded, "please, just leave." His voice was desperate and sad. Aria nodded.<br>"I thought you were different too. I thought you were sensitive. I thought you were trusting. I was wrong as well."

With that, she slowly walked out to the corridor, breathing heavily. She whipped out her phone and dialled Emily's number.

Emily answered after 3 tones.  
>"hello?" she said.<br>"Em. Are you free? I've really screwed up."


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just got my first bit of hate! Ha, so I guess I'm just going to laugh it off. **

**Whatever. Hating is for losers. Anyway, I actually like this chapter! I always thought Emily and Aria had something special.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><em>"It's over Aria," Ezra said, a lump in his throat. Aria felt warm tears prickling in her eyes. <em>  
><em>"I really like you..." she argued feebly, the tears rolling down her cheeks. <em>  
><em>"Just go" he pleaded, "please, just leave." His voice was desperate and sad. Aria nodded. <em>  
><em>"I thought you were different too. I thought you were sensitive. I thought you were trusting. I was wrong as well."<em>

_With that, she slowly walked out to the corridor, breathing heavily. She whipped out her phone and dialled Emily's number. _

_Emily answered after 3 tones. _  
><em>"hello?" she said. <em>  
><em>"Em. Are you free? I've really screwed up." <em>

* * *

><em><br>_

Chapter ten

"so, this guy. He wants to keep you and him a secret?"  
>Aria was sitting on Emily's bed. Her cheeks were still tear stained and her voice shaky.<br>"we shouldn't have... been together," Aria answered. "we never really were..." It was proving hard to spill her emotions to Emily without revealing she was actually seeing a teacher.  
>"maybe it's a sign from the universe?" Emily suggested. Aria let out a muffled laugh - Em and her signs. She used to decide whether her day would be good or not by the colour of the bird that first flew past her window.<p>

"If you weren't supposed to be together in the first place," she continued, "maybe the universe decided it was time?"  
>"Maybe," Aria agreed, nodding, "but it's not just that... I've been getting these texts,"<br>Emily gently put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "Texts?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, like, threatening ones. They knew about... Me and him."<br>Emily looked confused. "Were they signed?"  
>"No, and the number was blocked. But I left my phone at his house and he saw one."<br>Emily wrapped her arms around Aria tightly. "I know you're upset now, but I honestly, I think it's for the best! I know it hurts, but I think everything just shows you weren't meant to be together."  
>Aria pulled away and smiled. "Yeah... I just really liked him."<br>Emily let out a muffled laugh, "I knew today was going to be bad, the first bird to fly past my window was black."  
>Aria breathed in, and placed her hand on the back of her neck, something she only ever did when she was nervous about something.<br>"Emily..." Aria started timidly. "What colour bird was it when... when Alison died?"  
>Emily stared at a fixed point of the wall for at least a minute, but at last she spoke slowly, still not taking her eyes off that point in the wall. "It was as bluebird," she said, her voice shaking. "It was beautiful. Just like Alison."<br>The girls remained in silence, until Aria reached for  
>Emily and held her to her chest. She pulled apart from her to see tears rolling down her perfect cheeks. Aria wiped them away with the back of her thumb and smiled. "You know Em, I never told anyone this, but in Iceland I went to see a grief councillor. I couldn't deal with it all... It got better, and by the time I was back in Rosewood, I was fine..."<br>Emily shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
>"Because when they... They found her body," Aria murmured, her voice shaking, "it all fell apart. I tried to stay strong - for you, and for everyone who knew her, but inside..." Aria breathed. "Just the feeling that she is never coming back."<br>"I know the feeling. I know it's been a while now, but I still cry myself to sleep some nights. I loved Alison so much. She was... Special." Emily admitted.  
>"My councillor told me that keeping my feelings bottled up was no use to anyone." Aria mumbled.<br>"She was right. I'm glad you opened up - I thought I was the only one who felt like this." Emily replied.  
>"Emily..." Aria began. Emily smiled softly a kissed Aria on the head.<br>"I better am going." Aria said with a smile.  
>"I'll see you in English tomorrow."<p>

Yeah.

English.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I go, I just want to say I have a new story out called "Do You Still Love Me?" I kinda think its better than this one! But check it out and decide for yourself!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guise look chapter 11. **

* * *

><p>"My councillor told me that keeping my feelings bottled up was no use to anyone." Aria mumbled.<br>"she was right. I'm glad you opened up - I thought I was the only one who felt like this." Emily replied.  
>"Emily..." Aria began. Emily smiled softly a kissed Aria on the head.<br>"I better be going." Aria said with a smile.  
>"I'll see you in English tomorrow."<p>

Yeah.

English.

Chapter 11

"And that's why Scout feels this way about Jem..." Ezra said, finishing his lecture on 'to kill a mocking bird'. At that moment, the bell rung.  
>"well, I will see you tomorrow! I want the thirteenth chapter read by then!"<br>Aria reached for her bad and hastily put her book inside, eager to escape.  
>"Aria!" Ezra said. Her heart sank. She had spent all of last night thinking, and crying, about Ezra. The last thing she needed was some patronising comment, or politically correct mumbo jumbo. Aria trudged to his desk and stared at her feet, refusing to make eye contact.<br>"I just wanted to say, I think we should forget about what happened. I'm your teacher, and we have a year left. Let's start fresh?"  
>Aria almost laughed out loud. Did he really expect her to forget what happened between them! Aria had feelings for him, feelings that couldn't just be forgotten.<br>"yeah." she mumbled. She shuffled out of his classroom without a word.

"Hey Han!" Aria said with a smile, joining the queue to the coffee stall on the school courtyard.  
>"Hey! How are you?" Hanna replied.<br>Aria sighed.  
>"Ok, what is up! You've been so weird these past few days!"<br>Aria remained silent.  
>"It's boy trouble, isn't it? Is it the guy you were on the phone to?"<br>"kinda." Aria mumbled. There was no point hiding her feeling from Hanna - she could read Aria like a book. "He, um. Broke up with me."  
>Hanna laughed, and looked at her. "Then get him back, silly!"<br>Aria smiled at Hanna - she had no idea... "You know, Han, I really don't think it's going to be that easy."  
>"Are you familiar with the elastic band technique, Aria?"<br>"Yeah, date another guy to make them jealous. Like, playing hard to get..." Aria said. Hanna rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. "Well...?" she asked, like she was pointing out something obvious. Then the lightbulb lit.  
>"oh! No! No way!" Aria exclaimed. Doing that to Ezra? She couldn't even bear the thought of being with someone else if she still had feelings for him.<br>"You know, Hanna, I think I just need some time to clear my head. Forget about it all."  
>"Whatever," Hanna replied, "but if you ever change your mind..."<br>Aria thought about the possibilities. Jason Di'laurantis? Aria had fancied him all through freshman year. No, it would have to be someone Ezra wouldn't like. Noel Kahn? Aria was pretty sure Ezra had mentioned his dislike for Noel when she was at his apartment. Maybe this could work?...

Aria decided to put her plan to work as soon as possible. She was in AP English sitting next to Noel Kahn. Every now and then, she would throw him a smile or give him a wink, and he would wink back.  
>"Ok, so how about you get into pairs and discuss what your movie is going to be about. You can decide who the actors and actresses will be as well - they don't have to be famous - they can be you guys if like. Boy girl please." Ezra commanded.<br>"Aria?" Noel asked, "do you want to come with me?"  
>Aria grinned. That's exactly what she wanted.<br>She looked at Noel. He looked a lot like Ezra, but with slightly shorter hair and brown eyes. He was also shorter than Ezra, but his body was more toned - probably from all the football he played.  
>"Please!" Aria said with a smile.<br>Noel pulled his chair up to Aria's desk. "So, we have to film a movie! What genre do you think."  
>"Definitely romance!" Aria said in a low voice.<br>"Sure!" Noel said with a grin.  
>"What about a prince, that could be you, who falls in love with his servant,"<br>"You're the servant, right?" Noel asked.  
>"If you want me to be..." Aria replied with a seductive smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ezra, nearing her desk.<br>"Ok, maybe they should get caught kissing?" Noel suggested.  
>"That's a great idea!"<br>"We should rehearse this some time before next lesson. Maybe the drama department would let us borrow the studio one lunch?" Aria almost sighed out loud - they weren't going to perform the play, they were going to write it.  
>But Ezra was just steps away from their desk now. She had no time to lose...<br>"Maybe we should just rehearse it now?" she asked, whilst grabbing his head and putting her lips to his. Noel instantly tried to pull away, and when he managed to, Aria peeked up at the rest of the class. Everybody was staring at her. Ezra stood inches away from her, his hands clenched. Aria closed her eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>i know these chapters are really short! im sorry! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I HEART YOU.<strong>

**WAIT THIS IS ACTUALLY QUITE LONG FOR ME. DONT GET USED TO IT! :D**


End file.
